The Farm Girl
by Izumi-Of-The-Shadows
Summary: I'm Sayuri and I live in as much peace as there is possible. I live outside of the village's walls and keep to myself, only going into town to sell the fruits and vegetables I grow on my plantation. I never became a ninja, but I can use the very basic techniques like the clone jutsu. After all, I own a very large plantation and it would be hard to maintain it by myself. ShikaXOC
1. Chapter 1

As a normal civilian from the Hidden Leaf Village, I live in as much peace as there is possible. I live outside of the village's walls and keep to myself, only going into town to sell the fruits and vegetables I grow on my plantation. I never became a ninja, but I can use the very basic techniques like the clone jutsu. After all, I own a very large plantation and it would be hard to maintain it by myself. I'm not much of a fan about fighting either, but since I live outside the village, I don't see much action. On the occasion some ninjas will be on a trip to tor from the village and I'll give them some food for the journey.

Although I don't live in the village, I hear all of the gossip that happens in the village. I have never met any of the subjects of interest, even if I had I never ask for names. I've found a long time ago that it's better to not know anything.

I was in my garden, in the rows of diakons, when I saw a group of ninja walking in the distance towards the Leaf Village. They were about a mile up, so I figured I could finish watering the daikon patch I was currently in. When I finished, they were within shouting distance so that's what I did.

"Hey! You four!"

"Who us?" The spikey haired blond teenager asked. Now that I could see them, I noticed the blond had really dazzling cerulean eyes, and whisker shaped scars on his cheeks. There was a pastel pink haired kunoichi who had really pretty mint green eyes.

"Well, you're the only four are the only four I see walking around." I said with a smile.

"Can we help you?" Asked who I'm assuming their sensei is. He stood at the same height as the blond shinobi. His head donned spikey brown hair with a metal face plate that framed his face with the leaf emblem stuck in the middle.

"Not really, I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner."

"You must be Sayuri."

"That is correct"

"Uhhhh, sensei, who is she?"

"Lady Tsunade comes out to visit every once in a while." The pink haired kunoichi said.

"Why would Granny Tsunade come all the way out here?"

"An escape probably." I piped. "She can escape her Hokage duties and drink some sake. Anyways, if you've got some extra time, I have more than plenty to go around for supper."

"I don't see why we wouldn't be able to."

"Follow me, right this way then." I smiled grabbing my watering can and tarp of weeds, leading them to my little cottage. "The stew should be finishing up any minute, let me just take these weeds to my burn pit."

My home could probably be compared to a shack compared to the houses on the inside of the wall. But I found my little shake comfortable. A wooden fence has been placed around all of my land on the outside, then there is an additional fence surrounding just my home. Not that I like protection, because I am pretty sure no one cares much about my fields of growing vegetables, I just like the look of the double fences.

I went around the back of my cottage and emptied the tarp into a large fire pit. At the end of the harvesting season, I burn all of the weeds, so I don't accidently burn my crops. Coming back to the front of the cottage, I dropped the watering can off at the picnic table by the front door. I entered my cottage and I saw the ninja observing the inside. From the looks on the outside, the cottage looks barely big enough to fit four people, but with the proper arranging we were all able to fit inside comfortably. The hearth held a large pot of stew, big enough to probably fill armies of hungry teenage boys.

"All right friends, take a seat and I'll serve dinner." I exclaimed.

Everyone took their seats around the small table. The blond closest to me, then their sensei, across from the blond sat the pink haired kunoichi, then the short black haired crop top ninja next to her. I filled one bowl at a time, handing it to the blond and telling him to pass it down. Soon everyone had a bowl and I filled one for myself, I took a seat in between the sensei and the crop top ninja.

"I harvested all the veggies and spices, so I hope it's delicious and to your liking. Bon appetite." I exclaimed.

"Thank you for the food" the ninjas said in unison, preparing to chow down.

"Wow that was good!" The blond shouted out once he finished his bowl. "I can see why Granny comes out here!"

"Well thank you." I said eating my last few spoons of broth.

"So what do you do? Invite just any random ninja in for a bowl of stew? What's the catch?" The pink haired kunoichi asked.

"No catch. I'm a happy little farm girl who enjoys filling hard working ninja's bellies after long and hard missions. And I don't invite just any ninja. I invite only friendly looking ninjas. If they look like assassins, I let them be on their way. They might ask for something to eat so I'll give them some carrots or something. Only enough to hold them off and make them leave me alone." I explained.

"Well, I hate for us to eat and run, but the Hokage is waiting for the report on the latest mission."

"No problem! Tell Lady Tsunade I said hello and not to be a stranger."

"Thank you, Sayuri!" The pink haired kunoichi bowed, respectfully.

"The food was delicious!" The blond shouted,

"Your hospitality was very generous." The crop top ninja said with a smile.

"You're all very welcome and feel free to stop by again." I said with a large smile, waving at them, as they stepped outside of the gate to the road to the village. "All right, time to finish watering the daikons." I told to myself, feeling slightly re-energized.

I grabbed the watering can off of the picnic table and went back to work.

* * *

"Sayuri, you're going to start school at the academy soon." A woman with short red hair said to her daughter.

"But mom, I don't want to be a ninja. I don't want to take part in the fighting." A small Sayuri told her mother. "I don't want to cut my hair short and come home all beaten up every day."

"Oh Sayuri, being a ninja is much more than that. You get to defend the very village that helped your father and I raise you."

"I don't want to be a ninja." I told her a little more firmly.

"Sayuri. You're going to the ninja academy and that is that. Your father and I will not pay to send you to civilian school for the rest of your life."

"But.."

"No buts. I am not raising a civilian, I will raise a ninja."

* * *

"Another dream like that, huh" I murmured to myself. I looked at the clock and realized I should be getting up just about now to work in the garden, since it was five-thirty. So I got up and found a decent set of clothes to work in. I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face to wash the sleep out of my eyes. "All right. Another long day of making my plants happy." I said looking into the mirror and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

After reporting to the Hokage, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura went out for a stroll around the village, awaiting their next mission. However, like any other day, a casual stroll between the three became a friendly reunion, this time it ended up being with Team 10, after all they haven't seen Team 10 since after their revenge mission for Asuma. And it, usually lead to someplace to eat, and when it did, neither Sakura nor Naruto were hungry. Which surprised Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino, when was Naruto ever NOT hungry?

"What do you mean you're not hungry?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well, we stopped at a little cottage on the outskirts of the village and the lady that lived there made the best stew! I think I ate a little to much, because I can't eat anything even if I tried." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"When is that ever new? You always eat your heart out wherever you go." Complained Sakura.

"Yeah, but I mean I really think I ate way too much" Naruto said.

"Wait, you guys visited some random cottage on the way home?"

"Well, there was this lady that was outside working in a HUGE garden and then she invited us in for dinner. She cooked as if she was expecting to feed an army! It was really good though."

A large garden on the outskirts of the village?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It was a large plantation. But it wasn't just one thing there. She grew all sorts of things like cabbage, carrots, diakons, onion, celery, all sorts of things! She said she grew everything there to make the food." Sai said. "It was really delicious."

"Huh, guess we'll have to stop by this little cottage on our next mission then, right Shikamaru?"

"What was the girl's name?"

"Captain Yamato said her name is Sayuri… Wait, now that I think about it, we never told her our names."

"You're right, Sakura!" Naruto said with a shock.

* * *

"After a long day of weeding another part of the plantation, nothing is better than a relaxing bath and homemade truffles." I said as I soaked in a bubble bath, popping a chocolate truffle in my mouth. "That reminds me, I need to go into the village and get more chocolate soon… Man, it's too bad I can't grow it!" I said pouting on the side of the tub grabbing another truffle.

It was another peaceful day in the fields. No ninja strolling by, but I also didn't have anything in a pot today. I only had leftovers from the four ninja that visited yesterday. So after my hard day in the field, I threw some stew into a pot and let it heat up while I took a warm bath to soak off the sweat and to relax my muscles. A smile appeared broke out on my face. I love seeing the smiles of satisfied ninja after they rest and get a little food in their bellies.

My mind drifted to the dream I had this morning. My spirits fell and the smile slipped from my face. My mother didn't want anything to do with me after I proclaimed I wasn't going to be a shinobi. And soon I left the village and started my little farm.

I found a small area of open land and a little shack, so I went to Lady Tsunade to claim it. Of course I had to tell Lady Tsunade that I wasn't leaving the Hidden Leaf, I was just moving to the outer side of the wall so I could farm freely. She said I had to grow medicinal herbs for the benefit of the Leaf and their allies. Which I didn't mind. At the time, I didn't know what I was going to farm when I came out here. So I started a little herb garden right outside of my front door. Then I cleared the grass from the fields and I got to work. Eventually, I got off of my feet and built an add on to my home, which first ended up being the bathroom. And then I built a bedroom. So my little shack turned into a one bedroom and one bath cottage. Soon my little garden became a large farm. Now I have three acres of farm.

I got out of the tub and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my body and I walked out to the kitchen/dining area and got my pot off of the hearth. I set the pot on a smaller towel on the table, picked up a spoon, and started eating my dinner. The sun was starting to get low in the sky, so it was almost time for bed. A farmer's life is never over. With a full belly, I grabbed a candle and a book and headed for my bed.

Tsunade knew my mother since long before I was born. I'm pretty sure they went to the academy together and graduated together. When I was born, Tsunade was there to deliver me and she was there for just about every birthday after. Until I turned eight, and she informed my mother she was leaving for a while. I had already had the fight with my mother that I wasn't going to be a ninja shortly before then. So when I heard that Lady Tsunade was returning as the Hokage, I was shocked to say the least. By then I was at least thirteen. Now she's been in power for five years. I left home when I was sixteen, and I've been living outside of the village for two years.

Soon, I put my book down and drifted away to sleep.

* * *

Team Ten and Team Seven soon parted ways soon before the sun went down Shikamaru and Choji separated and went towards their home, Sai left to go his way, so that left Naruto, Sakura, and Ino to walk together. That usually meant Sakura and Ino fighting about something or another, but today it didn't happen.

"So, how are you guys holding up with Asuma's passing?" Sakura asked thoughtfully.

"It's been rough. Especially on Shikamaru. He not only lost a mentor, he lost a shogi player, and a second father. And he picked up on Asuma-sensei's nasty habit.."

"He picked up smoking?"

"Yeah. It's kind of annoying, but I guess it helps him cope. He hangs around Kurenai a lot too, since she's having Asuma's baby and all."

"What about Choji and you?" Naruto asked.

"As I said, it's hard. We really aren't Team Ten anymore, but we are making it through. Oh, here's my stop. Thanks for walking with me!" Ino said with a smile as she walked up to her home.

"See you soon!" Naruto said.

"I don't think I'd know what we would do without Kakashi-sensei. He is the glue that keeps Team Seven together most of the time." Sakura said staring at her feet as she and Naruto walked to her house.

"Kakashi's in the hospital more often than not most of the time. We usually have Captain Yamato as our leader on recent missions." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, but he's still around if we ever need him."

"I guess."

"All right, here's my stop. See you tomorrow, Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning bright and early. "What am I going to make for dinner today? I need to make a run into the village. Let's see what I need…" I said to myself grabbing a piece of paper and pencil. "I need chocolate and flour and I need my knives sharpened and I need spaghetti noodles and I need more chicken…" I started rattling stuff off to write down.

I chose my clothes a little differently, since I was going into the village and not into the fields this morning. I didn't wear my usual brown yucky clothes, instead I slipped on a tight blue v-neck tank top with black legging capris. I tied my bright red hair into a braid that wrapped over my left shoulder and ended just under my larger than normal breasts. My caramel eyes stared at my reflection in the mirror and I figured I was satisfied. So I threw my wallet into the front pocket of my backpack, locked up my cottage, locked my gates, and started on the path to the Leaf Village.

* * *

"Welcome back, Sayuri." Izumo Kamizuki greeted from the gates of the village.

"What brings you into the village today?" Kotetsu Hagane asked.

"Just a little low on some supplies" I said with a smile.

So I started my walk on the main road deeper into the village to get to all the shops and such. It was still really early, maybe eight thirty so the streets were yet to be busy. Which was to my benefit, so I could get in the village and out. I went to the noodle shop first and with the intention to get spaghetti noodles, I also came out with potato gnocchis also with an idea of what I was going to make for dinner. Although it just added to the stuff I needed to get while I was in the village. Next I made a stop at the nearest supermarket for milk, flour, and chocolate. After that, it was near noon and I was headed to the butchers so I could get my meats, but I got stopped at the Yamanaka Flower Shop when I noticed they were selling fruit seeds.

"Oh, hey Sayuri" Someone said from inside the shop. It was the pink hair kunoichi that stopped by the other day.

"Oh hello! Nice to see you again!" I replied to her.

"What brings you into town?" She asked.

"Well, I'm getting some things that I ran out of. I was on the way to the butcher shop, but I noticed there are fruit seeds for sell, and I just can't pass that up!" I replied.

"Ino! Someone is here to buy some seeds." The pink hair kunoichi shouted into the shop. And a blonde female with pupil less baby blue eyes wearing an apron came out.

"What can I get you?" Asked who I assumed was Ino.

"I just need some strawberry seeds and watermelon seeds."

"Ino, this is Sayuri, the girl Naruto and I were talking about the other day."

"Oh, so you're the one that tamed Naruto's large stomache?"

"I wouldn't say I tamed him. I just fed him some homemade stew."

"Homemade stew?"

"Yeah, I grow my own fruits, vegetables, and herbs outside the village. Then I make a huge pot of whatever I can think of and if there's some friendly folks on the way to the village, I offer some food. There's no possible way I can eat all of anything I make!"

"Then why do you make so much?" The pink hair kunoichi asked.

"Because I like to see happy faces of people who eat my food!" I said with a large smile.

"Well it certainly was delicious" and in popped the blond hair ninja.

"Well thank you! You all are more than welcome to come back! It may be a small house, but there is always plenty of food to go around!" I said, that big smile still on my face.

"What do you have cooking tonight?!" the blond asked with excitement.

"I'm making Spinach Gnocchi Soup! If I ever get to the butcher before they close."

"Well, then let's go!" the blond said, lifting me onto his back.

"Let's go!" I choked out between giggles.

"Hold it, Naruto! You can't just go inviting yourself to someone else's house for dinner!" the pink hair kunoichi scolded.

"It's no trouble, really. I don't mind, I like the extra company!"

"Well then lets invite all of Team Ten and Seven!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The more the merrier!" I agreed.

"Well Kiba's team and Neji's team are on missions, so it looks like it'll be Ten and Seven."

"Sooo how many people is that?" I said in a pouty voice trying to figure out how much to make.

"Uhhhhhhh…." The blond, Naruto I presume, deadpanned. "Six. I think."

"Well, then let's meet at six at my place!"

Meanwhile in the background, Ino was bagging up Sayuri's seeds and Sakura was watching Naruto with an annoyed expression on her face at Naruto inviting everyone over to someone else's house.

"Well, are you going to go, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Probably. They're both too excited to say no to."

"Well, I guess I have to tell Shikamaru and Choji to come too, then. Choji will be thrilled."

"What about Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"He'll tag along because Choji will be going."

"Well that's good." Sakura stated. She watched Sayuri and Naruto talk back and forth about tonight's gathering at her little cottage.

"To the butcher!" Sakura heard Sayuri shout out with a childish grin on her face. Then Naruto was off running down the street with Sayuri clinging onto his back with her arms around his neck.

"Well, I better take my lunch break to go tell the other two about tonight's gathering. Should we meet at the gates of the village?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, that'll work." Sakura said.

Ino went into the back of the shop to tell her manager she was taking her lunch break, so Sakura went off to find Sai and tell him of the offer of dinner for the farm girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"All right, Naruto! Thanks for walking with me to the gates! I can take it from here!" I said cheerfully, maneuvering all of my groceries so the dried goods were safely in my backpack so I could carry the two raw chickens easier.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, I'll be fine! I'll see you guys later tonight then!" I said with a wave goodbye and I started my trek back to my cottage, excited for the upcoming night.

I walked back to my cottage thinking of all the prep that I will have to do, like cooking the chicken until its's cooked on the inside, so I can shred it easier to put it in the soup. But, it was also close to around one thirty, so I had to hurry home to make sure the food is done by six. Maybe I'll make some bread to go with it. But still there was so much to do! I could feel my pace picking up at the thought at how much work needed to be done.

* * *

I returned home in record time. I unlocked all of the gates, not bothering to latch them shut and I dropped the chicken off on the picnic table out front. I walked to my storage shed, grabbed a large basket, and grabbed the freshest looking spinach that I had and grabbed two large bundled of it. I grabbed the mirepoix*, garlic, and oregano, dried parsley, and dried thyme and I threw them into my basket. I hurried inside to drop the backpack and the basket off on the table in the middle of the room and gathered a large pile of wood in my arms to make a fire pit out front. I dug a hole in the ground so the fire wouldn't be able to get out of control and threw the wood in. I grabbed my flint stones from out of the house so I could start the fire easily.

As soon as the fire was lit, I ran inside and grabbed my large pot, dumping about half a ton of chicken stock** to the pot to heat up to a boil. I set up my rotisserie over the fire in my hearth inside, stuck the chicken on the spit, and placed it so the chicken was directly over the fire. In about twenty minutes, I'll come back and turn it so the other side can cook. I can probably get the onions and celery cut in that time… I thought to myself. So I moved quickly over to my small counter space, threw an apron on, grabbed my knife, and quickly went to work dicing the celery and occasionally dicing an onion so they didn't burn my eyes as much. I started shredding the carrots when I had to run over to the hearth and check the chicken, I turned it 180 degrees, moved back to the counter and finished shredding the carrots.

I hastily moved outside to the simmering pot of stock with a significantly smaller pot in hand and removed the bones. I put the bones in the smaller pot and brought them back inside. I turned the chicken on the spit on the hearth 270 degrees so the sides would crisp up. Besides, who doesn't love chicken skin to munch on!?

I could feel the sweat dripping down my face and I swiped at it with my apron. In about twenty minutes, the chicken will be done and ready to be peeled and pulled apart. Once the pot outside began to boil, I tossed in the celery, carrots, and garlic. I let that boil and stew before I threw in a cornstarch slurry** to thicken the broth and make it into a creamy color. As the pot was boiling, before I threw in the slurry I ran inside and got the chicken off of the spit so it could cool and peel-able. I rough chopped** the spinach so it would be ready whenever the chicken was ready to be thrown into the pot.

Once the soup thickened up I threw in the spices and shredded carrots. I went inside to the now cooled off chicken. I summoned a clone to help me shred the chicken, because it could become a tedious task. As we shredded the chicken, the clone and I made sure to be extra careful with the bones and tossed them into another pot so I could make more chicken stock shortly after the get together.

Thinking of the get together, they were supposed to be arriving within the next hour or so, which meant I had very little time to get the chicken in the pot along with the spinach. So I let my clone finish the peeling the chicken as I ran the spinach outside to go into the pot.

"Oi! Sayuri!" I heard Naruto in the distance. I looked up and saw six people making their way out of the clearing on the road to my cottage. All I could manage was a large wave back. The clone soon ran out with the pulled chicken in a bowl and I dropped it into the pot. The clone brought out my extra-large stirring spoon along with the chicken. So I stirred up the pot, which had thickened up to a lovely stew-like consistency. Just the smell of the stew was enough to make a large smile break out on my face. The clone ran back into the house to grab the gnocchis.

"Sayuri, what're you standing there smiling like an idiot for?"

"You're the one to talk, Naruto. You're always smiling like an idiot."

"Hello everyone" I said with my back to everyone, still stirring the soup. The clone came hastily outside and handed me the gnocchis, much to Naruto's amazement.

"Whoa, you can summon clones? I didn't think you were a ninja!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not. That's just about all the jutsus I can do." I sheepishly admitted, the clone poofing away. I added the gnocchis to the soup.

"Anyways, this is Ino, behind Naruto is Choji, and behind myself is Shikamaru."

When I turned around Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were standing in front of the other two, so I couldn't get that good of a look at them. Naruto wore his normal orange and black jumpsuit, however his headband wasn't gracing his forehead. Sakura wore her red vest like shirt with black tight shorts and a pink apron like skirt. She didn't wear her headband or any of her ninja tool pouches. Ino wore her hair in the same high ponytail with a large hunk of hair hanging out in front of her face as she did this morning at the flower shop. However this time she wore a purple button up halter-like crop top and matching mid-thigh split skirt with fishnet shorts on underneath. Her arms donned fishnets at her elbows and at her knees. She also didn't grace us with her presence of ninja tools. I shifted a bit so I could see Choji behind Naruto. Choji wore a red kimono looking suit with armor plates sewn onto his torso, arms, and legs. His long auburn hair being held back by his headband. My eyes shifted to the last person who was standing behind and between Sakura and Ino. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my whole body warm up. His hair was in a ponytail and it spiked up instead of falling down which made me think he had short hair if it was out of its pony. He wore a long sleeve black skin tight shirt with capri style loose black pants. He had a lazy expression on his face, like the thought of being here was boring.

"I brought fresh bread!" Ino exclaimed.

"And I brought barbaque" Choji said.

"I forgot about the rolls." I said to myself. "But if you got the pork, I can whip up the barbeque sauce!" I smiled.

"Actually, it's all barbequed up and ready to go."

"Well then, I'll go get my ladle and bowls!"

"And I'll help you!" Naruto shouted.

"This way, then!" I told him gesturing inside. "Ino, Choji, you can set those down on the picnic table."

Naruto and I went inside to get the bowls and a few small plates for the rolls and pork. I grabbed a large handful of silverware and Naruto counted out the plates.

"This is really small, Sayuri. How do you manage to live out here, alone and in such a small house?"

"Well, I'm comfortable. I like living here. I have my plants to take care of so it's not like I get bored or even have time to think that I'm alone. When I finish my yard work, I take a bath, eat dinner, and go to bed. I've got the responsibility of keeping all these plants alive so I can live here comfortably."

"Oh, well I thought you'd get lonely with no one else around."

"I don't ever feel lonely." I said with a big smile walking back outside. "All right! Let's eat!"

* * *

 **Hi, friends! Small authors notes if you don't know what I mean when I use fancy cooking terms.**

 **Mirepoix- two parts onion, one part carrots, and one part celery**

 **Chicken Stock- Homemade chicken broth made with the chicken bones to give off a rich flavor**

 **Gnocchi- They're kind of like dumplings. If you've ever been to an Olive Garden they have a chicken gnocchi soup that is a signature soup.**

 **Corn Starch Slurry- Corn starch mixed in with water. Corn starch is a thickening agent and if you're not able to make a roux (butter and flour mixed over a flame) then its a better alternative.**

 **Rough Chop- Quick chopping. Not really any specific type of cut.**

 **I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Man oh man, they weren't kidding when they said you food was the best. I don't think I can eat again for a week!" Choji muttered getting himself a second bowl.

"Thank you, Choji!" I had to admit, with being on a timeline, it did end up really good. The rolls were really good top of the soup, kind of like a big dumpling. "Thank you for bringing the bread, Ino. It really tied the whole soup together.

"The soup was really delicious! It barely needed the bread." Ino said in reply. "What do you think, Shikamaru?"

"It was good." He responded dully. Shikamaru hadn't said much before now and hearing his voice my heart stop. He sounded just as enthused as he looked.

"Shikamaru, that's not how you respond to someone's hospitality." Ino scolded.

"Actually, I could taste too much oregano."

"I see. So next time, I'll reduce how much oregano I put in it. Anything else?"

"Not really. It was filling, however I think the bread was too much. I think simple crackers would've sufficed."

"So you know your spices?"

"Not really. I just know what I can taste. My mom likes to use me as a taste-tester when she can." Shikamaru groaned out.

Naruto and Choji ate two more big bowls of soup after everyone else finished their first. I thought they weren't going to stop until the pot was empty.

"Hey, you pigs!" Ino shouted at them. "Are you going to eat yourselves sick?"

"No." They said in unison, still stuffing their faces.

"Then come up for air once in a while!" Ino shouted, clearly getting agitated.

"It's fine." I told her. "Besides, I won't be able to eat all of this soup by myself. Feel free to eat as much as you want."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Choji said through mouths of food.

I smiled at the two ninja still stuffing their faces. I looked over to Sakura who sat quiet in her seat as if she were thinking about something.

"She's thinking about Sasuke again." Ino said solemnly. Sakura's head moved slightly but she still didn't look up much.

"The rogue ninja that left the village a couple years ago?"

"So you've heard about it. All the way out here, huh?" Shikamaru piped up.

"Of course I've heard about it out here. I have to go into the village from time to time. I also heard that the retrieval of Sasuke failed as well. However, I don't know who went on the mission though. And I also didn't ask." Everyone noticeably shrank in their seats. "So, you must be in-love with him." I stated.

"Whaaa! How could you come to that conclusion?!" Sakura said, her face turning red.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with it. You must've known him at least in your academy days."

"We all knew him in the academy. All the girls thought he was so cool" Ino explained, getting teary-eyed.

"I've heard about him when I was little and about the Uchiha massacre from when I lived inside the village. But I never heard much afterwards. I heard his older brother did it."

"Is this all because I let my mind wander again?" Sakura asked innocently. "Let's get back on a happier topic. Did you grow all of the vegetables in this soup?" She asked trying to avoid talking about Sasuke.

"Uh, yeah I did. Even the herbs I grew. The oregano is a bit on the potent side, which is why you probably tasted it so well, Shikamaru. I don't know why it's so strong this year. Must be in the soil." I said thinking to myself. "Anyways, everything but the gnocchis and the chicken are from my little farm. I dry out all of the herbs myself too." I said feeling slightly proud of myself.

"What made you want to start farming?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, when I was younger, my mother wanted to enroll me into the ninja academy. However, I don't like fighting or confrontation with intent to kill. So I was completely against it. They said they weren't going to pay for me to go to a civilian school, so as soon as I could, I moved out and got started out here on a small farm. When I started, it wasn't nearly this big. It was probably a quarter of this size. Not even an acre. And the house was only a small shed. I renovated it a bit and added a bathroom and bedroom from the profits I made off of my first few harvests." I said feeling even prouder of my accomplishments.

"So how is it that you know the clone jutsu?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, that one's a little trickier. I was trying to teach myself the clone jutsu long before I left and a random jonin helped me get it down right. But I don't know much else besides the clone jutsu." I told him, slightly embarrassed.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked bluntly, slurping down the last of his fourth bowl of soup.

"Naruto, that's not polite!" Sakura scorned.

"It's all right. I'll be turning nineteen within the next few months."

"So you're our age?!" Choji asked astonished, finally finished with his fourth bowl of soup.

"Probably." I said with a goofy grin on my face. "All right, enough with the twenty questions! How about I start the dish clean up." I grabbed the dishes and stacked them neatly so I could carry them all to the sink in one trip.

"Here I'll help." Sakura said, gathering all of the eating utensils. She followed me into my house and followed suit putting the dishes in the sink to wash.

I ran some hot water into the large metal basin I use as a sink and put a few drops of soap in the water to make it bubble. I grabbed my wash rag out of my linen drawer and washed the bowls. Sakura grabbed a drying towel out of the same drawer and started drying whatever I handed to her.

"So, what's your specialty?" I asked, trying to stir up some sort of conversation.

"Oh, I'm a medical ninja. I work at the hospital most days." She replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"Who taught you?"

"Lady Tsunade took me under her wing after Sasuke left and Naruto left for two years of training with Master Jiraiya."

"I see. Were you close to this Sasuke guy?"

"Oh, um… Not really. We were on the same team… but not much else."

"But you had a big crush on him?"

"Uhhh."

"Well you don't have to tell a stranger like me. I'm just prying now." I told her. "Anyways, thanks for helping me with dishes." I smiled.

"No problem." I could hear Naruto shouting about something outside. "What's that knucklehead shouting about now?"

Sakura and I walked outside to see what all the commotion was. Choji looked very mad for some reason and Shikamaru was holding him back, Ino was doing the same for Naruto.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Naruto called Choji the f-word."

"F-word?" I was curious now. Sakura leaned over and whispered "fatso" softly, I almost couldn't hear it, in my ear.

"Oh." I said dumbly.

"Naruto, you better take that back or else we're gonna fight!" Choji shouted.

"What? Are we going to have an eating compitetion?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"All right, you two. That's enough. Or else I won't ever invite you over for food ever again."

That seemed to shut them both up, real quick.

"Sorry, Sayuri." They said simultaneously.

All of a sudden an ANBU flashed in front of the gates to my home. He was dressed in their normal black ANBU attire with their metal chest plate and mask.

"Pardon the interruption, but Sakura and Naruto have been summoned to the Hokage mansion for their next assignment." He said, his voice gruff.

"Well, guess the fun is done." Naruto sighed.

"The fun was done when you started picking fights." Ino scolded.

"Let's get going then, Naruto." Sakura said. They both got up, said their goodbyes, and headed back towards the village.

"We better get going too. It'll be late soon and I'm sure you'll be heading to bed before the moon comes up." Ino said reluctantly.

"Well, a farmer's work is never done" I said with a large smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Luckily we ate outside, so there wasn't much to clean up. As long as I put the lid on my large pot outside nothing was going to harm the soup. On the occasion, some traveling ninja would stop for a late night snack, but then again no one really knew she lived out in the middle of the forest. I grabbed the lid to the cauldron like pot from inside by the hearth, grabbed some water to throw on the low burning embers, and a wash rag to wipe off the picnic table.

Naruto was a sloppy eater, where Choji ate all the soup and didn't leave a drop behind. I splashed out the remaining embers and I left the fire pit to smolder. I decided against taking a bath, instead just crawling into bed, and with the remaining daylight I decided to finish the book on my nightstand.

* * *

Three weeks passed without much of a bother. I went out to tend my fields and I went to bed before the moon rose. I haven't seen nary a hair nor hide of the ninja that joined me for super. Not that I was getting lonely or anything.

Today's an exciting day though. The radishes, okra, and zucchini are ready to harvest! I could feel myself bubbling over with excitement. I don't typically use any of these vegetables, I'll keep a dozen or so, but I'll take the stuff I don't sell for a profit. The lettuce and the spinach need another few weeks to mature. My favorite time is harvesting time, even though it takes me a few days to harvest everything that is ready. That's where my clone justu comes in handy.

At six-thirty I slithered out of bed a little easier this morning knowing I could start harvesting some of my plants. I threw on a light grey t-shirt and a pair of jean overalls. I grabbed my little hand shovel and stuck it into my pocket. I grabbed a large wicker basket from the shed went out to the okra section of my plantation. I summoned a clone and we got to work.

* * *

When lunch time came around, I could really feel the harsh sun on my back and the energy draining from my body, especially since I'm using a clone. I got all of the radishes harvested and I got to about half of the okra before I stopped for lunch around noon. I could feel the cold water in the house calling my name. I released the clone jutsu and grabbed the very large and very full basket of radishes and carried it up to the house. I set the basket inside on the table to take care of later. I just couldn't turn the water on fast enough.

After chugging almost a gallon of water and getting an apple in my tummy, I could feel some of my energy coming back, although I could feel the temptation in just staying inside rise as well.

All of the okra isn't ready for harvest yet, so it's a bit of a pain to have to look at all of the plants before actually harvesting, whereas the radishes were all ready to harvest. The zucchini should be ready to harvest also, I would just rather do it all together and dedicate a few days to harvesting. I have four more weeks until most of the actual harvest is ready. However this will bring in a little extra profit.

While I was inside I decided on what I could have for dinner or if I would just rather go into the village to eat and not bother myself with having to cook for myself. The latter option seemed way more appealing at this direct moment though. I couldn't think of anything I wanted more than barbeque, and I don't have any fresh meat here. So I decided I was going to the village for dinner. With that motivation, I got my butt in gear, went back outside, summoned a clone, and got back to sorting through the okra that was ready and what was not.

My energy felt like it had been zapped. I felt totally drained. The thought of going out for dinner didn't seem to appeal to me at the moment. But the thought of the sweet taste of barbeque sauce is what kept me going all day, so gosh darn it I'm going to find the energy to go get some pork and beef barbeque in my stomach!

I unhooked my overalls and changed my t-shirt so I wasn't completely sweaty and gross. I rehooked my overalls, grabbed my wallet from my bed side table, grabbed my key set, and locked my house and fences and I was on my way.

The trees rustled in the wind and the tall grass danced with the breeze. The white clouds making shapes and figures in the sky. The blinding sun slid behind a cloud, offering slight shade for a few minutes, but peeking out again, gracing the world with its blinding light. The walk takes on average about forty-five minutes to get to the village from my little cottage. I felt my speed slightly slow due to the sun and heat.

Eventually I reached the village gates. And my pace gradually sped up just thinking I was that much closer to barbeque! I could feel my mouth start watering.

"Hey! Is that Sayuri?!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Choji, waving like a fool, walking with Ino and Shikamaru. My heart sped up just seeing his face. I sighed to myself, trying to get my heart under control, along with my drool.

"Hey there, Sayuri" Ino greeted.

"Hello again, everyone!" I responded with a smile on my face, although I am slightly upset about putting my barbeque craving on hold for the time being.

"What're you doing in the village, today?"

"I was on my way to the barbeque place for dinner."

"Well, would you like some company? We were on our way there too."

"Sure!" And we continued towards the barbeque place.

The team commenced in small talk, probably about their mission. Although it was unplanned, I am slightly relieved I ran into the three of them, because I don't quite remember where the actual place is. So I followed behind an anxious Choji and Ino and next to a very bored looking Shikamaru.

"Uh- Nice day, huh?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"The clouds are nice a fluffy today."

"Yeah, the wind is pushing them along too."

My small talk sucks, but that's because I don't really know anything about any of them. All I know about Ino is that she works at a flower shop, that's about it.

"So where were you guys coming from?"

"We had a small delivery mission in the Hidden Sand Village."

"Oh." I said. "I've never been to the Hidden Sand. Is it warm?"

"Well it is a desert." He snarked

"Duh." I said, slightly embarrassed that the question even came out of my mouth, my cheeks filling up with heat.

Now that I felt like a complete moron, we arrived at the barbeque place. I was super excited for dinner before I walked into the village. But once I made myself look stupid, I was almost ready to go back home.

"How many will there be?" the host asked.

"Four, please" Ino responded with a smile.

"Right this way." The host said grabbing their tiny menus.

We were sat in a booth almost in a corner, which definitely pleased me. Staring out the window and watching the world go by is my specialty. And I did just that while we waited for the beef and pork to come out. The three teammates were talking about their mission to the Sand Village and something about Lord Gaara, the Kazekage. I didn't care to listen much about their mission.

"So what've you been up to, Sayuri?"

"Oh, uh.. I've been harvesting radishes, okra, and zucchini today." I said sheepishly.

"How exciting!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, the some of the okra isn't ready to harvest, so I'll have to wait another week or two, but the zucchini and the radishes are all picked and ready to be washed to be canned or sold."

"So what's next to harvest?"

"The spinach and lettuce are next on my harvesting timeline. They'll be ready in about two or three weeks. Then after that, at week eight, almost everything will be ready to harvest." I felt slightly uncomfortable so I started rattling off the veggies that would be ready to harvest. "Peppers, beans, carrots, onions, tomatoes. Then there's the fruit I have planted in the back.. The pears, peaches, and persimmons." Every other fruit is a spring harvester…" I was rambling, but I couldn't stop my mouth from moving.

"Sounds like you're very passionate about farming." Ino said resting her head in her hands, taking in all of my rambling.

"Well, it's all I have. I live off the profits of my plants. If there's no income, I have food, but I can't afford to keep up my home with repairs."

"Is your cottage falling apart?"

"Not anymore, at the beginning of the spring it was. The roof still needs to be redone, however I'm hoping with the profits of the harvest this year, I can get the roof fixed before the winter comes." I explained.

"Here's your meat, enjoy!" The waitress came and dropped off the meat and lit the barbeque grates in front of us.

"Oh boy, I can't wait!" Choji exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

We had little small talk whilst we were eating. Nothing to important, probably for fear we'd forget what we were talking about. Although, there was a question floating around in the back of my mind, dying to be asked. So after dinner I finally asked.

"Where's Naruto? I figured I'd see him around the village or at least out bugging me every once in a while."

"Naruto left after hearing about Master Jiraiya's death." Shikamaru answered.

"What?! That can't be true!" I exclaimed. My mother and I occasionally ran into Jiraiya and Tsunade when we went out together when I was little. I didn't know him as much as I knew Lady Tsunade, but I did know he was a strong shinobi. Well, he'd have to be, especially since he was also considered a Sannin. "What happened to him?"

"He was collecting information on the leader of the Akatsuki." Shikamaru replied.

"I see." I couldn't find the right words to respond to him. I couldn't think of any other questions, other than the ones that're rattling inside my brain about Lady Tsunade. Was she all right? How was she taking the news of Jiraiya's death? What was Naruto doing during his leave? When was he coming back? But I couldn't find the breath to ask.

So we were silent yet again.

"Well Choji and I live this way, so this is where we'll take our leave." Shikamaru stated boredly as we exited the restaurant. I felt my shoulders droop and I hoped the disappointment on my face wasn't as evident as it was in my posture. Outside, the sun had already started setting. It wasn't completely dark out yet, but the sun wasn't visible in the sky anymore.

"Oh, okay. See you some other time." I waved goodbye to the pair.

"See you soon, Sayuri!" Choji said happily. With Shikamaru's back turned, I heard the flick and glow of a lighter and a stream of smoke rise above his head. Although, I didn't find smoking attractive, I did realize the cigarette hanging out of his mouth slightly attractive.

"Well, I'll walk with you a little bit of the way." Ino snapped me back to reality.

"Okay. Thanks." So we separated, Ino and I going one way and Choji and Shikamaru going another way.

Ino and I made a right and headed towards the main road.

"So, how long have you known Shikamaru and Choji?" I asked Ino.

"Well, since just about forever. Our parents are best friends. In fact, they were a team together when they were young."

"Oh? Is that why you guys are on a team together?"

"Yeah, more or less. The Yamanaka, Akamichi, and Nara clan have a combination move called "Ino-Shika-Cho" that my dad's team used when they go on missions."

"Who's your sensei then? I never see you guys with your sensei."

"He died." Ino sullenly stated.

"Oh.. I am sooo sorry."

"It's all right. We're trying to get back into the swing of things without him still. It's also the reason Shikamaru smokes. Asuma-sensei use to do it. He picked it up while he was grieving."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm hoping it doesn't become an addiction like it did with Asuma." She sighed. We made a left onto the main road, mothers holding their child's hands heading home for the night. Not many people paid attention to us as we walked through the village. Ino and I walked in a comfortable silence.

After a minute I heard a sigh from Ino, "Well, this is my stop. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Okay." I said, waving a goodbye.

Slowly, the village started getting darker and darker. The street lights started to turn on, illuminating the road out of the village. People were disappearing into their homes, laughter could be heard from the bars I passed. The road out of the village at night was a familiar one for me. Memories started swirling through my head from when I left, the very first time.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where do you think you're going at this time of night, young lady?" The short red haired woman asked sternly.

"I'm leaving." I replied simply. I strapped on my sandals and grabbed my backpack that sat on the floor with a spare change of clothes and my wallet inside.

"And where are you going so late?"

"I'm moving out."

"No, you're not. Now get back inside."

"No."

"Where would you stay? You don't have any friends. How would you live? You don't have any money."

"I'll figure something out. Anything is better than being pushed around by you." I said walking out the door of the home I was leaving. Little did my mother know, I had been saving up a fair bit of money from a few small part time jobs I acquired.

"Oh please. What would your father say?"

"I don't know. If you haven't noticed, he's not around! He hasn't been around for years. For all we know- He's dead!" I shouted, unaware of the commotion that was now causing a lot of unneeded attention.

"Don't you dare say that to me! Your father is not dead!" She insisted.

"He could be! He hasn't been home in years! You haven't seen him since I was a toddler." I calmly stated the last part.

"You aren't my child… My child would never treat me like this.." My mother sighed defeated, retreating into her home and closing the door behind her.

I didn't try to fight those words, although they stung a little. She tried pressuring me into becoming a ninja more than once. She told me if I wasn't going to be a ninja, I would have to get a job and pay rent. It didn't come much of a shock when my mother charged me almost my entire pay check as rent. "You wouldn't have rent if you had decided to be a ninja." She would say in a taunting voice. It frustrated me to no end, but eventually I picked up on another job working for an old farmer inside the village. I would woke up early every morning and meet him in his fields to do whatever needed to be done that day.

Eventually I saved up what I deemed enough money to move out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Before I knew it I was back to the front gates of the village. There wasn't anyone at the greeters booth this time when I went through. This is going to be a freaky walk, I thought to myself. I could feel rain in the air, I could smell the rain coming, so I needed to hurry to my cottage before the rain came. But no matter how fast I thought I was going, I felt like I wasn't going anywhere fast. In the dark, all the trees looked the same. I couldn't find any of the land marks that normally signified that I was getting close to home. Now, I'm not scared of the dark. But I was starting to get freaked out.

Finally, I saw the fence to my property. I let out a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding. The second I saw all my crops, still standing up right I felt my body release all tension that was built up. I never got this shaken up from leaving my home before. There wasn't anything to worry about, I told myself over and over trying to convince myself. Nothing to worry about. However, there was something to worry about. When I got to the gate, I noticed it had been kicked in. Along with the gate to my cottage.

"Oh-ho. What do we have here?" I heard a low gruff voice from behind me.

My blood went cold.

"It seems we have a little farm rat." The man said with a taunting voice. Terror filled my mind.

"No, I'm just a little mouse passing through." I said timidly. There was a noticeable shake in my voice.

"I don't think that is the case, what do you think, Dai?" Another man appeared in front of me, I couldn't see much of the men that were in my presence other than they were thin but muscular.

"I think she lives here, Kai. Look at how she's dressed." The man, Dai, said.

"No, I'm just passing by." I said trying to steady my voice.

"That's funny. We didn't see any other houses in the area." Kai stated.

"That's probably because you weren't looking for it" I offered.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Kai said. The way he said it made me shiver in disgust. "Let's go inside and get a little more comfortable." He said guiding me back to my home with his hand behind my back. Dai came up on my left to keep me from running away, although I wouldn't dare.

"It's going to rain soon, Kai." Dai observed.

"All the more reason to get the farm mouse inside." Kai said with a gross grin on his face.

When we got inside, the house looked to be unharmed. Actually my guess was they hadn't even made it to the inside of the house before I got there, which was a bit of relief. Now I'm just hoping they didn't make it to the shed out back.

"Oh, looks like something was harvested today." One of the men said.

I went to the pantry and grabbed my box of matches and a lantern. I heard rustling around behind me, but I wasn't ready to get myself killed yet, so I kept quiet. I struck the match against the striking pad on the box and lit the wick on the lantern.

"Oh, seems the little mouse does live here." Kai seemed amused. I set the lantern on the table in the middle of the room, and it illuminated the room pretty well for the most part. I could see the two thugs that over ran my home. They were filthy, grimy looking people. Their hair was brown but caked in grease from lack of being washed. Kai could've been handsome had he not been caked in dirt and if his teeth weren't yellowing and falling out of his mouth. Kai had a heart shaped face whereas Dai had a round looking face. Dai looked similar to Kai, but there were noticeable differences between the two. Dai was a bit on the heavier side, and Kai looked about starved. Kai looked older, the scruff on his face made him look a thirty-something year old man, but even with scruff on his face, Dai looked to be about twenty-five at the most. Kai had a straight nose and Dai had a bit of a downward curve nose. However, there eyes looked very similar. Black and starving. Which terrified me even more.

* * *

Hi, friends. Izumi here.

Sooo, I'd really like to know what you guys think of this. Is it going a little to fast? Am I not descriptive enough? Are there any questions about Sayuri? Are there any questions about where this takes place in the actual Naruto plot? (although this chapter might help out with that) Please, if there is anything I can do to make this story more enjoyable tell me. I am open to all sorts of criticism. I will embrace everything you might think will make this better.

Thank you bunches for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

"Look, Kai. Radishes!" Dai exclaimed.

"How about the little mouse makes us some dinner, right Dai?"

"Oh yeah, Kai. I'm really hungry."

"Okay." I said quietly. I grabbed a basket to go back to the shed to get something to make. When I got to the door, Kai grabbed me by the elbow and forcefully pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get something to make to eat. I have a shed out back with all of my vegetables." I told him quietly. No matter how many ways I thought about how I could escape and get into the village to get any help, I just couldn't think of a good escape that wouldn't end up with me being caught and possibly killed.

"You aren't leaving my line of sight. I'm coming with you."

I stayed silent. I didn't care if he knew where I kept my harvested food. After all, it's just food. So we went out back to my shed. I toiled around with some ideas to do with spinach, but couldn't think of anything appetizing to go with the spinach. These thugs would want something heavy to help them sleep at night. Maybe if I make something heavy they'll go to sleep and I can sneak out and go get help inside the village! I thought. But they might be light sleepers even if I make something heavy. I thought again. That's when it hit me. Tsunade had me grow a variety of herbs last year. Although I trusted her completely, I did a little research on the herbs I planted. Valerian roots are known for their sedative abilities. So I could medicate them to sleep! I grabbed a bundle of valerian root. But what could I make it with so it won't seem obvious.

Stuffed peppers.

With all of the stuff that can go into stuffed peppers, no one would ever know that I drugged the peppers except myself and since I already ate, I won't have to eat any.

With a plan now formulated, I grabbed everything I would need. I didn't have any fresh ground beef, however. But I did have potatoes, which will work just as well. So I grabbed four large potates, four large red peppers, gouda cheese that I bought from the village a week ago, parsley, butter, and garlic.

When I exited the shed, I looked for Kai. Although, it didn't take long to find him. He was leaning on the side of the shed, waiting patiently for me to go back inside. He didn't mean mug me for taking so long and he didn't yell. Although he was repulsive to look at and to smell, he had at least a couple of manners. When we made it inside of the cottage, I noticed Dai had started eating the radishes that were still on my table from before I left to go to the barbeque place. I inwardly sighed. They were supposed to be washed up and sold for a profit, not for feeding thugs. Again, I didn't say anything.

"Um, Dai, is it?"

"What do you want?" He said gruffly.

"I was wondering if you could go fill this cauldron with water from the pipe out back. It's far to heavy for me to carry." I said timidly, afraid he would smack me for asking him to do such a thing.

Although he grumbled about it for a minute, he did as I asked. He grabbed the large cauldron and took it to the water spout that I directed him to. While he was out, I grabbed some fire wood and kindling and proceeded to start a fire in my pit inside my home. I wrapped the potatoes in aluminum foil and placed them near the blue fire, but not close enough for the flames to cook it. I needed to bake the potatoes so the insides will be easier to take out. A grate I use as a grill is already in place over the flames, the cauldron can hang over the fire to boil the water, without interfering with the make do grill.

"So, how long have you lived out here, mousy?" Kai asked.

"For two years."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah." I stated quietly. Not that I didn't want to talk to him, but I was terrified. I was being forced to cook for some thugs that broke into my home. In fact I was surprised I was keeping together this long.

"What're you making anyway, Nezumi?" Apparently my name is Nezumi for mouse now.

"Stuffed peppers."

"Where's the meat?"

"I don't have any."

"What do you mean you don't have any meat!?" He asked astound.

"I don't usually buy meat unless I know I'm going to use it. It can go bad really fast, and as you can see, I don't really have proper refrigeration for raw meat."

"So what're you going to stuff it with?"

"Potatoes" I said simply.

There wasn't much said after that. About five or so minutes later Dai returned with the cauldron of water. I only needed a small pot of water, but I figured when the water started boiling they could drop the water in the tub and fill it with cold water and get a warm bath, since I don't have a hot water heater. Dai and Kai went on talking about this, that, and the other thing while I cooked, and I wasn't too interested to hear what they have to say.

I cut the peppers in half and I shredded seven ounces off the block of gouda cheese. I put the gouda cheese into a moderate size ceramic mixing bowl with seven tablespoons of butter with about a cup milk. While I was making the filling for the stuffed peppers, I grabbed my mortar and pestle and ground the dried valerian root to a fine powder and poured a bit into the mixture, saving the rest of the powder to sprinkle on top of the potatoes, in case the sedative property nullified with heat. I minced a little bit of garlic and tossed it into the bowl as well to try to drown out the nasty taste of the valerian root. I filled a smaller pot with some of the water Dai brought in for me and put it on a butane burner, so the water will boil faster. Once the water started boiling, I dropped the peppers into the pot for five minutes to blanch. I went to check on the potatoes next to the fire, and they needed another five or ten minutes til I could scoop the insides of them out. I can't believe I chose such a long recipe. I sighed to myself. I just want my home back. And hopefully, if I give them everything they want they'll leave.

"Nezumi." Kai called out and I jumped about a foot in the air. "When is dinner going to be done? These radishes aren't going to hold us over for long!"

"Um.. twenty minutes or so.." I stuttered out.

"Hurry it up!" He demanded.

I grabbed a set of tongs and pulled the potatoes away from the fire and set them on the counter to cool off a bit. I pulled the peppers out of the boiling water too. The potatoes would take at least fifteen minutes to cool down, but I got a spoon and a knife and started peeling away the skins of the potatoes anyways.

My hands were a light red when I was done peeling the potatoes. I felt myself playing hot potato with a few of them. I could feel the blisters starting to form on my hands. I threw the potatoes into the ceramic bowl with the other ingredients and mashed them until they were combined. I laid out the halved peppers and started filling them with the potato filling. I placed them on the grill grate over the fire and put a lid on over the peppers. They only needed a slight char on the outside of the pepper for flavor, which would only take five or ten minutes.

When the peppers were done, I put them on a tray and slapped a little butter on to and sprinkled a little more valerian powder and parsley on top, to give it a little color.

Satisfied with myself, I set the plate of peppers in front of the men that were at my table.

"How do we know these aren't drugged?" Kai questioned me.

"Whaaa- Why would I- I mean, they aren't." I stuttered.

"Well they why don't you eat one?" He asked quizically.

"O-Okay." I grabbed a pepper and took a big bit out of it. I'll just have to force myself to stay awake.

The pepper had a nice crisp to it, thanks to the grill, and the potato filling was chunky, yet creamy at the same time. I couldn't even taste the root that was throughout this dish. I was actually really satisfied with this dish. Too bad it's for a bunch of thugs. I couldn't help but think about Choji and Naruto and Sakura and Ino and Shikamaru. They would've liked this dish. And I could've felt really good about myself then, but I don't have the time to fawn over my food at the present moment.

"Okay, I guess it's safe to eat." Kai admitted after about five minutes to see if I'd fall down, dead.

"Oh boy." Dai exclaimed excitedly, preparing to dig in. "When's the last time we ate real food?"

* * *

Again, friends. I'd love nothing more than to know what you all think about how this is rolling. I can't makeit better if I don't know what to improve. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, after they both bathed with the water that I boiled over the fire, I set out a couple of futons that I had hiding in the back part of a closet in my bedroom.

"You better put that at the foot of your bed. I told you earlier, young Nezumi, I'm not letting you out of my line of sight." Kai grinned nastily again.

I felt really uneasy about having this random thug in my room. In fact, I've never had anyone else in this room with me.

"You can sleep outside the door."

"Oh no, Nezumi. I can't let a pretty thing like yourself slip away from me."

He made me feel like a piece of meat hanging on a hook, and I hated it. Despite my wishes, he put the futon at the foot of my bed and laid down.

"Relax, Nezumi. We're just sleeping."

I couldn't relax though. There was no possible way for me to relax. I could already feel him undressing me with his eyes. But I couldn't do anything against him. I could feel my blood run through my veins cold.

"Good night, Nezumi." He said laying the futon on the floor right next to my bed, with a gross smile on his face.

I slipped into bed, scared. Before he took his spot on the floor, he blew out the candle on my nightstand.

The valerian root didn't affect me as bad as it did the crooks in my home since I only had a little bit of a pepper, but I definitely could feel the effects of the herb. It was a miracle I was awake. After a long day in the fields, all I wanted to do was sleep for a week. All I had to keep me awake was the sheer adrenaline running in my veins.

As quietly as I possibly could, I pulled the blankets off of myself and swung my leggs to the opposite side of my bed, towards the only window in my room. I slowly padded my way over to the window, unlocking it and sliding it to the side. I turned my head and looked across the bed, making sure Kai didn't wake up. After assuring myself he wasn't disturbed, I slid my butt onto the window sill, swung my legs outside and reached my feet towards the grass.

I tip toed away until I was a few yards into the woods. I broke out into a sprint towards the village. I could feel the effects if the valerian root start taking affect. I ran as fast as I could to get to the village gates. I could see the walls and the gates in the distance between the trees. Slowly, the gates came into view. I could feel myself getting groggy. The effects of the valerian root were starting to really hurt my performance. I could feel my fatigue rising with every step I took.

"Genma! Anyone!" I shouted out, hoping to get someone's attention at the patrol booth. Low and behold, Shikamaru pops his head out, much to my dismay.

"Sayuri? What're you doing out so late?"

"People kicked my gates in and broke into my house!" I exclaimed panicked. I could feel myself and my voice shaking.

"When? How did you get free?" He asked with a calm voice.

"When we were out for barbeque." I tried to speak more clearly and a little calmer.

"Why didn't you come and get someone then?" he asked accusingly.

"I couldn't. They caught me as I was walking in." I stated offended. "if you don't think I'm telling you the truth, just tell me so I can find someone else to help me!"

"I'm not doubting you, I just have to ask questions before I simply run off into the woods unknowingly." He tried to explain.

"Naruto wouldn't ask these questions and criticize me" I countered back.

"Well Naruto isn't here, is he?" He said harshly.

"I can go find him."

"You don't even know where he lives."

"No, but I can run up and down all these streets shouting for him. That might work." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine let's go see what we can do about your house, troublesome woman."

"I heard that, spikey." I narrowed my eyes at him.

Shikamaru sighed and started running out of the village, towards my home and I followed suit. He ran faster than I did, no doubt from all of the years as a ninja. He inched away from me bit by bit. Running as fast as I could, my speed would never compare to a ninjas speed. I felt myself falling behind him more and more. I wanted to call up to him and to tell him to slow down, but I didn't have the extra air in my body to shout. He was already irritated that he had to leave his post to help a poor civilian like me.

We came to the clearing in the forest where my home was. However, the gates were fixed. And there seem to be any signs of intrusion in the yard or the fields.

"I thought you said there were intruder, Sayuri. There's no one here. Nothing looks disturbed." Shikamaru said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"There were two people here! I swear!" I shouted incredulously.

"If someone had been here, there would be foot prints in the dirt and your gates aren't an inch off of their hinges. I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, but it isn't fun." He said sternly.

I couldn't say anything. I was too embarrassed to try and save myself from his scolding. My face was hot and I could feel tears prick in my eyes. I didn't make this up, I wanted to shout back. He kept staring me down with an obvious scowl on his face. He sighed and started walking back to the village.

"Their names were Dai and Kai." I mumbled, as he passed me. Not that he would want to hear anything I have to say.

He didn't say anything in return to even acknowledge that I said anything.

As soon as he was out of sight, I observed my home looking for any sign of trespassing. However, even with my eyes, I couldn't see a single piece of wood or crop to have been disturbed. Silently, I unlocked the first gate. Even the squeak of the hinge was the same as before. I slowly approached the second gate looking for any signs of disturbance. After I got through the second gate to my front door, I inhaled sharply and grabbed the door handle. As I let out the big breath of air I threw the door open.


End file.
